Let's Risk a Friendship
by silver tears85
Summary: What if, in the episode 'Let's Make a Steal', the mind control didn't wear off? What if Charlotte had to make a decision that could risk her friendship with Henry...
1. Chapter 1

This was bad, very bad.

Henry still hadn't shaken off the effects of that mind control crap. Captain Man had to take care of the teen robbers by himself, (Charlotte liked to refer to them as Bonnie and Clyde)

He'd called Charlotte and said he had the kids in custody. When she told him about Henry's condition, he demanded the teens tell him how to fix it.

However, they claimed that they'd called off the effect, and that usually it wore off by then. In other words, there was a problem.

Ray didn't want to leave it there. He wanted to pressure them for more info, surely knew something.

But Charlotte, being the ever logical of the group, knew that the teens wouldn't have wanted to cause themselves more trouble. They'd sounded too scared on the phone.

She told Captain Man that she'd have the problem solved by tomorrow. She told him to get some rest.

And hung up the phone in his face.

That simply left the problem that she didn't know how to solve it.

Henry's father had called and said that he, Piper, and Jasper were staying overnight at the hospital. She didn't ask and he didn't tell, but that was one less problem to worry about.

1 hour later, the girl had tried everything in the book. Knocking pans together, slapping him, telling him Chloe wanted to go on a date, telling him his identity had been revealed, everything.

She didn't know what else to do. He almost looked as if he were ready to drool.

Then an idea hit her.

It was a risky, stupid idea, though probably not in the way you think. Charlotte would be risking her friendship.

But she'd rather have that than have Henry brain-dead. He meant to much to her.

So, she threw caution to the wind and went through with her plan.

She kissed him.

She didn't know how long. But before she knew it, he was kissing back, his hand gripping her hair.

Once she realized that he was OK (And she remembered where she was) She pulled away.

And they stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Charlotte, did you-"

"Mm-mm!" She mumbled before running out of the door. This was something to be dealt with another time.

Probably sooner than she'd want.


	2. Chapter 2

I truly appreciate the support for this story. Thank you so much. Here's the second chapter. Heads up, I don't if I'm going to make anymore chapters/ I'm not planning to but hey, anything's possible. Just didn't want you to get your hopes up. Enjoy. This is from the new episode 'Caved In' Piper and Jasper left and Ray activated the emergency lock-down from the Man-Cave. Henry and Charlotte are in Gooch's store.

* * *

Charlotte and Henry hadn't talked about the kiss. (There were no words to describe it, in Charlotte's opinion, but she'd never say that out loud, of course.)

Henry hadn't said a word about it. They went along like the friends they were, and Charlotte would've thought he'd forgotten about it, or hadn't been conscious enough to register it (which would be relieving and infuriating) if not for the look he kept sending her way. A look that said that it wasn't over.

Now, they were here, stuck in Gooch's store, while Ray was in the man cave. Charlotte told Henry not to touch that button, but _no_. He knew what he was doing.

Lucky that Piper and Jasper went home earlier. Now it was just the three of them.

Actually, nothing worked. Elevators, phone service, nada. They had no way of getting to the Man-Cave, or getting out, for that matter.

So, it was the two of them. I stand corrected.

And Henry had been giving her that same look for about half an hour. Frankly, she was sick of it.

Which is still a poor excuse for what she did next.

"Henry, if you have something to say, spit it out." She snapped, annoyed.

"Okay. Why'd you kiss me?" _'Right to the point aren't we?' _Charlotte winced.

"Because it was the only way to wake you up."

"Really now? So you only kissed me to wake me up? No other reason? He raised his gorg- he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes," Charlotte stood up and walked toward the door, though fully aware that she couldn't walk out. "Yes. I kissed you to wake you up."

"You never said there wasn't another reason." He smirked.

"I'll remember next time to let you stay a drooling brain dead pile of-"

And his lips were on hers and any coherent thought was impossible.

He stepped back smiling "You kissed back."

"Shut up. Don't you have Chloe or Bianca? Didn't you two decide to get together?"

He sighed. " Charlotte, do you really think I'd risk our friendship if I didn't think it was worth it?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly."

Awkward silence.

"So, are you serious about this?"

"Yes. Would you like to go out with me on Saturday?"

"Who wouldn't want to go out with Kid Danger?" She smirked.

He held his hand to his heart in mock outrage. "And here I thought you were different from the others."

She laughed and hugged him.

And then the force field disappeared. Phone service resumed and the elevators began working again.

And Ray appeared.

"Finally!" He said, clapping his hands. "Thought I'd have to keep you here all night."

"What!?" The young couple called out. "You mean to tell me you planned this?" Henry demanded.

"You think I didn't notice something was different with you two? Something was bothering you guys and you were obviously not going to talk about it. So, I isolated the two of you and look what happened." He grinned, expecting applause.

Then he saw the look on their faces.

"Um…." Ray was no stupid man, which is why he chose that exact moment to make his escape.

"HEY! HEY! Charlotte called after him. "We know where you work!"

"Well, Char, you gotta admit, the results were satisfying." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"Sh-shut up, Henry!"


End file.
